Shadekits Story
by Shannonisawsum
Summary: This is Shadekits story. R&R storys better then summary.
1. Allegiances

_**Allegiances **_

_**Thunderclan:**_

_**Leader-**_ _Rainstar~_ Large black tom with glowing green eyes. Mate is Autumnwing and kits are Icekit and Shadekit. Brother is Crowclaw.

_**Deputy-**__Echocloud~_ Black and white she-cat with frosty blue eyes. Mate is Ashtail and sister is Moonwhisper.

_**Medicine cat-**_ _Moonwhisker~_ Silver she-cat with white patches and blue eyes. Sister is Echocloud.

_**Medicine cat apprentice-**__Rosepaw~_ Small silver she-cat with green eyes. Parents are Willowstorm and Thornfrost. Litter mates are Hollypaw and Riverpaw.

_**Warriors-**_

_Thornfrost~ _Black tom with grey paws and green eyes. Mate is Willowstorm and kits are Hollypaw, Riverpaw and Rosepaw.

_Crowclaw~_ Black tom with green eyes. Brother is Rainstar.

_Ashtail~_ Dark grey tom with blue eyes. Mate is Echocloud. Litter mates are Willowstorm and Barkpelt.

_Barkpelt~_ Tabby tom with blue eyes. Litter mates are Willowstorm and Ashtail.

_Willowstorm_~ Pretty silver she-cat with white paws and bright blue eyes. Mate is Thornfrost. Kits are Hollypaw, Rosepaw and Riverpaw. Brothers are Ashtail and Barkpelt.

_Snowfall~ _White she-cat with blue eyes. Sisters are Icepool and Autumnwing.

_Icepool~_ Black and white she-cat with green eyes. Sisters are Autumnwing and Snowfall.

_**Apprentices-**_

_Hollypaw~_ Silver she-cat with blue eyes. Parents are Willowstorm and Thornfrost. Litter mates are Riverpaw and Rosepaw. **Mentor- Snowfall**

_Riverpaw~ _Black tom with blue eyes. Parents are Willowstorm and Thornfrost. Sisters are Hollypaw and Rosepaw. **Mentor- Crowclaw**

_**Queens/kits-**_

_Autumnwing_~ White she-cat with green eyes and silver patches. Mate is Rainstar. Kits are Icekit and Shadekit. Sisters are Snowfall and Icepool. (Icekit~ White she-cat with green eyes. Shadekit~ Black tom with green eyes)

_**Elders-**_

_Birchleg~_ Old ginger tom with amber eyes.

_**Windclan:**_

_**Leader- **Brackenstar~_ Tabby tom with amber eyes. Mate is Poppycloud. Sisters are Ivywing and Blossomsong.

_**Deputy-** Shadepelt~_ Dark grey, almost black tom with green eyes. Mate is Rosepool. Kits are Rainpaw and Lionpaw. Brother is Stormfrost.

_**Medicine cat-**Skyfall~_ Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes. Brothers are Fireblaze and Jaywhisker.

_**Medicine cat apprentice-**_ _Flamepaw~_ Dark ginger tom with blue eyes. Parents are Foxclaw and Ivywing. Sisters are Dapplepaw and Fernpaw.

_**Warriors-**_

_Stormfrost_~ Grey tom with black paws and green eyes. Brother is Shadepelt.

_Jaywhisker~_ Tabby tom with amber eyes. Mate is Blossomsong. Litter mates are Skyfall and Fireblaze.

_Foxclaw~ _Red tom with blue eyes. Mate is Ivywing. Kits are Flamepaw, Fernpaw and Dapplepaw. Sisters are Poppycloud and Rosepool. Parents are Sorrelfur and Tigerstripe.

_Fireblaze~_ Ginger tom with amber eyes. Litter mates are Jaywhisker and Skyfall.

_Rosepool~_ White she-cat with blue eyes. Mate is Shadepelt. Kits are Rainpaw and Lionpaw. Litter mates are Poppycloud and Foxclaw.

_Ivywing~_ dappled she-cat with blue eyes. Mate is Foxclaw. Kits are Flamepaw, Fernpaw and Dapplepaw. Litter mates are Brackenstar and Blossomsong.

_Poppycloud~_ Silver she-cat with blue eyes. Mate is Brackenstar. Litter mates are Rosepool and Foxclaw.

_**Apprentices-**_

_Rainpaw~_ Dark grey tom with blue eyes. Parents are Rosepool and Shadepelt. Brother is Lionpaw. **Mentor- Ivywing**

_Lionpaw~_ Dark grey tom with green eyes. Parents are Rosepool and Shadepelt. Brother is Lionpaw. **Mentor- Fireblaze**

_Dapplepaw_~ Dappled she-cat with blue eyes. Parents are Foxclaw and Ivywing. Litter mates are Flamepaw and Fernpaw. **Mentor- Stormfrost**

_Fernpaw~_ Ginger she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes. Parents are Foxclaw and Ivywing. Siblings are Dapplepaw and Flamepaw. **Mentor- Jaywhisker**

_**Queens/kits-**_

_Blossomsong~_ White and Silver she-cat with green eyes. Mate is Jaywhisker. Littermates are Ivywing and Brackenstar.

_**Elders-**_

_Sorrelfur~_ Red she-cat with amber eyes., retired not long ago. Mates is Tigerstripe. Kits are Poppycloud, Rosepool and Foxclaw. Grand-kits are Flamepaw, Dapplepaw, Fernpaw, Rainpaw and Lionpaw.

_Tigerstripe~_ White tom with black flecks and green eyes, retired not long ago. Mate is Sorrelfur. Kits are Poppycloud, Rosepool and Foxclaw. Grand-kits are Flamepaw, Dapplepaw, Fernpaw, Rainpaw and Lionpaw.

_**Riverclan:**_

_**Leader- **__Owlstar~_ Large brown tom with amber eyes. Mate is Nightbreeze. Siblings are Honeyblaze, Tigerclaw and Ripplescar.

_**Deputy-**_ _Shadowfoot~_ Black tom with ice-blue eyes. Father is Greyfoot. Sisters are Ferncloud and Hollyfrost.

_**Medicine cat-**_ _Dovetail~_ Creamy white she-cat with blue eyes. Sister is Nightbreeze.

_**Medicine cat apprentice-**_ ~

_**Warriors-**_

_Ripplescar~_ Black tom with green eyes. Mate is Hollyfrost. Kits are Thornpaw and Cloudpaw. Siblings are Owlstar, Honeyblaze and Tigerclaw.

_Tigerclaw~_ Dark grey tom with green eyes. Siblings are Owlstar, Ripplescar and Honeyblaze.

_Dustleg~ _Ginger tom with amber eyes. Brother is Bramblethorn.

Bramblethorn~ Brown tom with amber eyes. Mate is Ferncloud. Kits are Jaypaw and Lilypaw.

_Lionfall~_ Ginger tom with blue eyes. Brother died of greencough.

_Honeyblaze~_ Small, golden tabby she-cat with soft amber eyes. Brothers are Owlstar, Tigerclaw and Ripplescar.

_Hollyfrost~ _White she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Mate is Ripplescar. Kits are Thornpaw and Cloudpaw. Litter mates are Ferncloud and Shadowfoot. Father is Greyfoot.

_Nightbreeze~_ Black she-cat with green eyes. Mate is Owlstar. Sister is Dovetail.

_Ferncloud~_ Silver she-cat with blue eyes. Mate is Bramblethorn. Kits are Jaypaw and Lilypaw. Litter mates are ferncloud and Hollyfrost. Father is Greyfoot.

_**Apprentices-**_

_Lilypaw~_ Small silver she-cat with blue eyes. Parents are Ferncloud and Bramblethorn. Brother is Jaypaw. **Mentor- Tigerclaw**

_Jaypaw~_ Brown tom with amber eyes. Parents are Ferncloud and Bramblethorn. Sister is Lilypaw. **Mentor- Hollyfrost**

_Thornpaw~_ Black tom with blue eyes. Parents are Hollyfrost and Ripplescar. Sister is Cloudpaw. Mentor- **Nightbreeze**

_Cloudpaw~_ White she-cat with green eyes. Parents are Hollyfrost and Ripplescar. Brother is Thornpaw. **Mentor- Lionfall**

_**Queens/kits-**_

_**Elders-**_

_Greyfoot~_ Dark grey tom with blue eyes. Kits are Hollyfrost, Shadowfoot and Ferncloud.

_**Shadowclan:**_

_**Leader- **__Featherstar~_ White she-cat with blue eyes. Mother is Pebblestorm. Siblings are Breezeclaw and Dawnwing.

_**Deputy-**_ _Thunderblaze~_ Black tom with blue eyes. Mate is Cinderfall. Kit is Aprilkit. Sister is Leaffrost.

_**Medicine cat- **__Hawkfur~_ Dark brown tom with amber eyes. Father is Ashflight. Brother is Blackscar.

_**Medicine cat apprentice-**_ _Moonpaw~_ Light grey she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Parents are Leaffrost and Blackscar. Sister is Hazelpaw.

_**Warriors-**_

_Breezeclaw~ _Dark grey tom with blue eyes. Mate is Dapplefeather. Kits are Stormpaw and Cherrypaw. Sisters are Featherstar and Dawnwing. Mother is Pebblestorm.

_Blackscar~_ Black tom with ice-blue eyes. Mate is Leaffrost. Kits are Hazelpaw and Moonpaw. Father is Ashflight. Brother is Hawkfur.

_Frostfoot~_ White tom with black flecks and green eyes. Sister is Cinderfall.

_Smokeleg~_ Dark ginger tom with amber eyes. Sister is Dapplefeather.

_Dawnwing~ _White she-cat with grey patches and blue eyes. Mother is Pebblestorm. Littermates are featherstar and Breezeclaw.

_Dapplefeather~_ Dappled she-cat with green eyes. Mate is Breezeclaw. Kits are Cherrypaw and Stormpaw. Brother is Smokeleg.

_Leaffrost~_ Tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mate is Blackscar. Kits are Hazelpaw and Moonpaw. Brother is Thunderblaze.

_**Apprentices-**_

_Hazelpaw~_ Small tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Parents are Leaffrost and Blackscar. Sister is Moonpaw. **Mentor- Breezeclaw**

_Cherrypaw~_ Dappled she-cat with blue eyes. Parents are Dapplefeather and Breezeclaw. Brother is Stormpaw. **Mentor- Leaffrost**

_Stormpaw~ _Dark grey tom with green eyes. Parents are Dapplefeather and Breezeclaw. Sister is Cherrypaw.** Mentor- Frostfoot**

_**Queens/kits-**_

_Cinderfall~_ Silver she-cat with green eyes. Mate is Thunderblaze. Kit is Aprilkit (small silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.) Brother is Frostfoot.

_**Elders-**_

_Pebblestorm~_ White she-cat with blue eyes. Kits are Featherstar, Breezeclaw and Dawnwing.

_Ashflight~_ Dark brown tom with ice-blue eyes. Kits are Hawkfur and Blackscar.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**Ok so my last story didn't turn out too well. I got a comment saying it was terrible and that my grammer was complete shit. So i'm trying again, using the same allegiances. Be honest and R&R!**

"Mother stop!" Icekit squealed as Autumnwings rough tongue lapped over her fur.

Shadekit watched in amusement as his sister struggled to break free of their mothers grasp.

"You need to look clean for your apprentice ceremony!" Autumnwing meowed, pride shone through her voice. Shadekit grinned. Rainstar was his and Icekits father. He would, no doubt get an excellent mentor.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather for a clan meeting!" Rainstars yowl echoed through to the nursery.

Shadekit couldn't get out fast enough. He raced out of the den, Icekit and Autumnwing on his tail. "I'm finally going to be an apprentice!" he thought excitedly, dodging through cats until he was facing the high-rock.

Rainstar stood before him, Pride burning in his green eyes.

"Today we gather to name two new apprentices!" Rainstar began, gazing around the clan.

"Shadekit, from this day until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Shade_paw" _Shadepaw held his breath as Rainstars eyes rested on the clans deputy, Echocloud.

"Echocloud, you are clan deputy and an excellent warrior. Pass on your skills to this young apprentice" Echocloud smiled and nodded firmly. "I will" she promised.

"Icekit!" Shadepaw turned around to see his sister standing beside Rosepaw.

"Until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ice_paw _and your mentor will be... Ashtail!"

The grey tom beamed and touched noses with Icepaw.

"Teach her all you know" Rainstar finished.

"I will" Ashtail meowed, looking up at his leader.

Shadepaw was extatic. Both he and his sister had gotten excellent warriors for mentors.

He closed his eyes and listened to the clan chant his new name. "Shadepaw!, Icepaw!, Shadepaw!, Icepaw!" After the chanting had died away, Rainstar spoke up again. "Return to your duties" he yowled and then jumped down from his perch.

Shadepaw padded over to Icepaw who was talking in hushed voices with Hollypaw, an older apprentice.

"Hi Shadepaw, congradulations on becoming a apprentice" Hollypaw meowed shyly, her cheeks turning pink.

"Whats up with her?" Shadepaw thought, tilting his head slightlty. "Uh thanks" he meowed.

Neither one talked for a moment and an akward silence broke out.

"Well I guess I better go find Echocloud" he meowed, turning and starting to pad away. "cya round Icepaw, Hollypaw"

"Enjoy training!" Icepaw sung, giggling.

"Bye..." Hollypaw meowed quietly and Shadepaw was confussed. "Why's Hollypaw acting so …weird?" he thought to himself but shook it off. "I'm sure whatever it is, she'll get over it soon enough"

Shadepaw glanced around for Echocloud and spotted her talking with Crowclaw. She immediately spotted Shadepaw and flicked her tail for him to join her.  
"Ahh Shadepaw" she meowed, smiling. "I just organised a hunting patrol with Crowclaw and Riverpaw. We'll join them if thats ok with you"

Shadepaw nodded eagerly. "My first hunting patrol!" he thought, fighting the erge to bounce up and down like a kit.

"Lets go then" Crowclaw meowed. "Let me just fetch Riverpaw" Shadepaw watched as the warrior dashed off to get his apprentice. He returned a moment later with a black tom following close behind. Shadepaw frowned, he had never really liked Riverpaw. The older apprentice could be extremely annoying at times.  
"Ok lets go!" Echocloud meowed enthusiastically. Shadepaw followed his mentor out into the damp forest, it had been raining just days before. Echocloud stopped and spun around to face her apprentice. "What can you smell?" she asked and Shadepaw drew in a deep breath.

"Vole" he answered quickly, feeling proud of himself.

Echocloud nodded. "Very good" she meowed. "Now I want you to catch it"

Shadepaw looked up at Echocloud with confusion. "But you havn't even taught me how to hunt"

Echocloud smiled. "Thats the point, I want to see what skills you already have. Then I can fix what your doing wrong"

Shadepaw paused for a moment and finally nodded. "Ok, I guess that makes seance" he meowed, still unsure. He drew in another deep breath, working out where the vole was. He glanced around and saw a flash of brown and immediately gave chase. "I've got it" he thought as he gained on the terrified creature. He pounced and landed on the vole. The vole squirmed and tried to break free of Shadepaws claws. He quickly bit down on its neck, killing it.

"Good catch" Meowed Echocloud, surprised. "You'll be a terrific hunter. Just try to be quieter."

Shadepaw beamed with happiness. "My first catch!" he thought excitedly. "Icepaws going to be so jealous! I wonder how shes getting on.." his thoughts were interrupted by Echocloud. "Ok come on, let's go find Riverpaw and Crowclaw"

Shadepaw quickly picked up his catch and followed his mentor through the trees. He spotted Riverpaw and Crowclaw hunting not far ahead. Riverpaw was stalking a mouse, his tail twitching ever so slightly. The black tom suddenly pounced and swiftly killed the mouse.

"Good catch" Echocloud called, padding over to them with Shadepaw following close behind.

"Thanks" Mumbled Riverpaw, speaking through the fur of the dead mouse.

Crowclaw nodded to his apprentice then looked at Echocloud. "It's getting late, we should be getting back"

Echocloud nodded. "I have to speak with Rainstar" she meowed, almost talking to herself. "Let's go. I'll catch something along the way"

"So are you enjoying being an apprentice?" Riverpaw asked Shadepaw as they padded back to camp.

Shadepaw nodded, not able to speak with the vole in his mouth.

"Maybe we'll have battle training one day together" Riverpaw added, rambling on. "Hollypaws far to easy to beat, it'll be nice to have a bit of a challenge"

Shadepaw rolled his eyes. "Who does Riverpaw think he is?" he thought.

They entered camp and Shadepaw quickly dropped his vole on the fresh-kill pile.

"Shadepaw you did well today, go rest and get something to eat" Echocloud meowed to her apprentice before padding away.

Shadepaw smiled. "Thanks Echocloud" he called, grateful that he could have a break.

"I wonder where Icepaw is..." he thought, looking around the camp for his sister. "musn't be back yet" he told himself.

He picked up a mouse and sat down in the shade to eat it.

"Hey Shadepaw!" Rosepaw, the medicine cat apprentice meowed happily as she padded over to him.

"How was your first day as an apprentice?" she asked, sitting down infront of him.

Shadepaw smiled, Rosepaw was one of the nicest cats he knew.

"Good, I caught a vole on my first go" he told her, taking a bite out of his mouse.

"Thats great!" She purred, a smile lit on her face. "I'm sure you'll make a wonderful warrior"

"thanks!" Shadepaw grinned back, taking a last bite of his meal and standing up. "Well i'm going to go get some sleep" he meowed, turning and padding away. "see you around Rosepaw!"

"Bye Shadepaw, Sleep well" Rosepaw sung back.

Shadepaw padded into the apprentices den and pushed a bundle of moss into the far corner. He circled it and finally settled down. No one else was in the den and he enjoyed the silence before finally slipping into darkness.

Ok, tell me what you think. I hope u liked it!

~shannonXOXO


End file.
